Lucky Romance
Lucky Romance is a 2016 Korean drama about a woman who has to find the perfect man to save her sister. Synopsis How far would you go to save your dying sister? Shim Bo Nui (Hwang Jung Eum) is very superstitious and does everything she can to ward off bad luck, from lighting candles to sprinkling salt. She has been visiting a fortuneteller for two years to find ways that she can keep her younger sister, who has been in a coma after a car accident, alive against all odds. After another code-blue incident with her sister, Bo Nui begs her fortuneteller to keep her sister alive. The fortuneteller tells Bo Nui that she has to sleep with a man born in 1986 (the Year of the Tiger), or her sister will die. Bo Nui sets off on an earnest "man hunt" to find a man who was born in the Year of the Tiger. When she realizes that Je Soo Ho (Ryu Jun Yeol), the CEO of a game development company, is just the man, she tries to pursue him. Meanwhile, Gary Choi (Lee Soo Hyuk) is a tennis star who moves in next door to Bo Nui because he used to have a crush on her as a boy and pretends to be 30 to get close to her. Han Seol Hee (Lee Chun Ah), Gary's manager, can't understand his sudden interest in living in a small apartment and taking time off from tennis. Can Bo Nui find the right man and romance him for one night in time to save her sister?https://www.viki.com/tv/31137c-lucky-romance?q=lucky%20romance Cast Main Characters= *Hwang Jung Eum as Shim Bo Nui **Lee Ye Sun as Young Shim Bo Nui **Park Seo Yeon as Young Shim Bo Nui *Ryu Joon Yeol as Je Su Ho *Lee Soo Hyuk as Choi Gun Wook / Gary Choi **Jung Yoo Ahn as Young Choi Gun Wook **Hong Dong Young as Young Gun Wook *Lee Chung Ah as Han Sul Hee / Amy |-| Supporting Characters= *Kim Ji Min as Shim Bo Ra *Kim Sang Ho as Won Dae Hae *Kim Jong Goo as Goo Shim *Jung Sang Hoon as Han Ryang Ha *Ki Joo Bong as Je Mul Po *Na Young Hee as Yang Hee Ae *Jung In Ki as Ahn Young Il *Jo Young Jin as Choi Ho *Lee Cho Hee as Lee Dal Nim *Jung Young Ki as Song Dae Kwon *Yoon Bong Gil as Lee Hyun Bin *Jin Hyuk as Ryu Ji Hoon *Kwon Hyuk Soo as Chow Yun Fat, a graphic designer and voice actor *Choi Min Young as Min Jae |-| Guest Roles= *Kim Young Hee as a girl in the toilet (Ep.1) *Park Sung Kwang as a staff member in the game office (Ep.1) *Heo Kyung Hwan as a staff member in the game office (Ep.1) *Choi Woong as Bo Nui's sunbae (Ep.2) *Jo Bok Rae as Bo Nui's father *Jun Jeong Il as an investor *Seo In as a game demonstration host *Joey Albright as Bully Tom *Ray Yang Soundtrack Main Article: Lucky Romance OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/lucky-romance/seasons/1 Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Goodbye Mr. Black" and was followed by "W" on July 20, 2016.http://asianwiki.com/Lucky_Romance *The drama was based on the webcomic "Unppallomaenseu" by Kim Dal-Nim (February 15, 2014 - November 22, 2014 via Naver Webtoon). *First script reading took place on April 6, 2016 at MBC Broadcasting Station in Sangam, South Korea. Gallery Lucky Romance.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:MBC Category:Business Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Lucky Romance